


How can I be sure?

by Datalicious



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datalicious/pseuds/Datalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts where Season 2 of The Sarah Connor Chronicles left off. John is in the future, 2027, in a world that feels somewhat alien to him - A place where John Connor is a stranger to everyone and machines still roam free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I be sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Continues from where Season 2 of The Sarah Connor Chronicles ended. Basically this is my take on what could have happened in Season 3.

**Prologue - Family Reunion**

"Derek" John gasps. He couldn't believe it was his uncle right in front of him, alive and well. He was so happy to see him. "Yeah?" Derek just simply says, and doesn't even recognize him. But of course he wouldn't. They haven't even met yet. Derek hasn't travelled back in time time yet, and met John Connor when he was still a teenager. Derek only knew the future John Connor, the great resistance leader.

"John. John Connor" John explained, still happy to see a familiar face. Everything else in this place felt a bit alien to him.  Derek looked at John with a wondering look, but he still didn't seem to recognize him even though John told him his name. 

"I know a lot of people kid, but i don't know you" And there, there came those exact words out of the mouth of Derek Reese. He had no idea who John was. "Anybody heard the name 'John Connor?'" Derek turns around, and asks his team but they didn't recognize him either.

Derek soon turns to look back towards John, and there's kind of an half-smile on his face. "Well, you know what? I think you're gonna be famous." Derek looked John in the eyes. "My brother's back, and you're wearing his coat" And Derek smiled even more when he said that and then John heard someone walking from the other direction.

He quickly turns around, and didn't know how to react. It was Kyle Reese, his father. He looked so young. John had never actually seen Kyle's face before. Sarah had no pictures of him, not anything to remember him by. John just knew immediately who Kyle was when he saw his face. All John knew was what his mom, and Derek had told him about Kyle. They had said that John looked like his father, but had his mother's eyes. And they were right. John suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed.

He also felt a bit sad though. Kyle Reese wasn't his father  _yet_. He doesn't even know who John Connor is. And if he doesn't know John Connor, then Kyle will never be sent back in time to protect Sarah Connor and ensure John's existence. Therefore John of this reality will never exist here. But Kyle was still his father. Yeah, thinking about it all makes your head hurt. 

Kyle was walking towards John, and soon their eyes met. Kyle stopped and he looked a bit unsure. He looked like he had just realized something, but didn't know what it was. Must be because how alike John and Kyle actually look like. It must have crossed Derek's mind too. John smiled awkwardly. This wasn't how he imagined to meet his father for the first time. Kyle wasn't even old enough to be the father of an almost 18 years old boy.

Right behind Kyle came Cameron. Or at least John thought it was her for a moment, until she smiled and petted the German Shepherd that came with them. She didn't act like a terminator. John knew that she wasn't his Cameron. She had to be the one that Cameron was modeled after. John felt even more sad. Cameron probably doesn't even exist in this whole new alternate timeline.

No one knew who he was. John Connor was a nobody to them. Not a great resistance leader. Not anything. John knew that at the moment his only four objectives were to talk to Catherine Weaver, find John Henry, try to get Cameron's chip back and  _somehow_  return back to 2009. He didn't want to lose Cameron, because in a way he cared about her. He always had.

####

_How can I be sure_  
_In a world that's constantly changing_  
_How can I be sure_  
_In a world that's constantly changing_


End file.
